Perfectly Said
by Grace.Bella
Summary: Sometime when you need to tell them something, all you really need to say is 'I love you' One-shot - Repost, (Bella)


AN: Hey, i got bored and couldn't sleep, so this was produced. I hope you enjoy and please R&R. This is based after they have both left high school and they are living together. So they are a bit more mutral then the original cast and Puck/Noah is a little out of character because he is having one of those days.

Summary - Sometime when you need to tell them something, all you really need to say is 'I love you' One-shot

**Perfectly said!**

"They may forget what you said, but they will never forget how you made them feel."

- Carl W. Buechner

He sat crossed-legged on the bed, surrounded by paper. Stubbed pencils lay beside him, some crumpled up paper was nested against his long, muscular, dark legs. His cameo styled cargo shorts hung loosely around his powerful hips and the skin of his belly creased slightly from being hunched over.

"Bad day?" I asked.

"Crap." He spat back, sharply. "It's all crap. The lot of it." He replied and I knew he wasn't talking about his day anymore. He was glaring spitefully down at the paper like it was offensive and blasphemous to his eyesight and was going to jump up and stab him in the eye if he looked away for too long.

I sat down outside the defensive circle he had once again constructed and excluded me from. I picked up a discarded piece of paper and smoothed it out, scanning the two lone lines that stood out proudly against the white paper.

"This is not crap." I reassured him.

He grimaced. I knew from years of experience that his immediate reaction was along the lines of 'fuck you' or 'how would you know' but he held it back. We had came a long way since the early days; our teens.

At first, he thought I couldn't empathize, let alone understand. To Noah, I was just another stupid jock. I'll admit, I'm not the brightest bulb in the box, but I know how to connect to people on an emotional level, something Noah had always had trouble with.

But now that we were defiantly a 'we'; a couple, things didn't seem so black and white anymore. I was more then a stupid jock to him and he was so much more to me.

He began to play with a pencil, rolling it back and forth. The artist frustration was a constant struggle with him. Nobody pushed Noah harder then himself; and nobody criticised just as harshly as well.

"I can't find the right choice of words and the lyrics make no sense after I've written them. It just crap." He snapped, I the anger was directed at himself, not me.

I tilted my head in search of another piece of paper to evaluate his work. I found one near his leg, half the sheet was covered with lyrics, and the other half with doddle's. I quickly read it and then admired it. "This is beautiful, Noah." I praised.

He flushed slightly, but then scowled. "I'll never be good enough." He mumbled, his tone was so downhearted it made me ache inside.

I moved a few pieces of paper gently. I was always steady in my movements at times like these, I then moved closer to him, sitting directly in his eyesight and lean down so I was eyelevel. "You are so talented and so passionate about your work, no one could ask for anything more."

He didn't seem convinced, but his lip twitched towards a smile. "Flatter" He stated. "You say that every time."

"And every time I mean it." I insisted stubbornly.

He smiled and leaned back onto his hands and sighed. I watched a bead of sweet glisten down his throat and fought the temptation to lick it off. He asked. "Why do you bother with me?" I could hear a tone in his voice that it didn't usually carry; sadness with a mix of something unknown. His honey brown eyes had darkened and looked distant.

"What do you mean?" I enquired, slightly alarmed and uncertain of what he meant.

"Why do you stay with me?" He said so gently I barely caught it.

I smiled at him with all the warmth I possessed. "You should know this already. It's because I love you." I began brightly, "and you make everything so much more enjoyable. And because, after a hard days work there is nobody else I would rather come home to."

He dropped his chin onto his chest. "The words…I just can't find the words like you can, you know?"

"I know." But he wasn't listening. He had things to say and was searching for the proper tool.

"I just want to explain to you how much I care. I want it to be my words though, nobody else's. But when I sit down to do it, I just think of you and I can't damn concentrate." He laughed lightly. "You always were a discretion." He jabbed good naturally.

I returned the smile and unrolled a piece that had hit my hand. I unconsciously read the sweeping lyrics. They were breathtaking and beautiful and I could imagine Noah singing them to me. My heart began to beat faster and swelled with pride and love. The edge was jumbled with scribbles, where the artist had obviously became frustrated and gave up.

"This is perfect, Noah." I breathed. "It's just beautiful." I stared into his stunning eyes.

"You did capture me." He whispered, referring to the lyrics. "I say it everyday and I will until you believe me."

My eyes widened. "But I do…" I trailed off as he reached out and grabbed my wrist. I then started again. "You don't need to sing to me. You have me here and I'm not going anywhere." I watched his eyes flicker down, uncertain, before locking with mine again. He tugged at my wrist and pulled me to him.

I embraced him, wrapping my arms around his waist feeling the thick, muscular warmth of his body and enjoyed the rhymes beat of his quick heart. He sank his head into my shoulder and I rested my head on his.

"I will never leave you, Noah." I reassured. He mutely nodded against my shoulder.

After a long hesitant second, he said softly. "I love you, Finn."

Secretly, I glowed. Because Noah had just said everything I needed to hear. "I love you too."


End file.
